Gas turbine blades in modern gas turbine engines are extremely complicated and include various aerodynamic and cooling features. Design and testing of new blades typically takes years and considerable amounts of money. Considering this, a new blade design approach and manufacture method have been developed that can allow for increased flexibility, resulting in a considerable reduction in manufacturing development effort and costs.